Mike the TV
"Mike, for the 128th time, stop!" -'Bob' after Mike annoys him Mike the TV is a living appliance living in Mainframe, who spends most of his time annoying anyone he encounters. He is actually so annoying, his remote control ran away, so there's no way of turning him off even if someone wanted to. Mike runs the local news network giving reports on any event happening in the city. Most people simply call him Mike. When Bob moved to town the two lived together in Eight-Ball Apartments in Kits Sector. Mike is constantly advertising useless products to Bob, such as the Bucket-O'Nothing for only 99.99.99. Mike is also afraid of flying. History Early in their relationship, Bob and Dot got in a big fight, and Bob spent a lot of time at his apartment. Mike annoyed Bob so much that he threw him in the dumpster. He later appeared in a "Holomark" card with the greeting, "When you care enough to project the very best, send Holomark." (The TIFF) Mike was trapped in A Dungeon Deep Game with Bob, Dot, and Enzo where he rebooted as a warrior. The other three were annoyed with Mike the entire time until he proved his worth and defeated a shadow Game Sprite. (Wizards, Warriors, and a Word From Our Sponsor) When Hexadecimal infected the system paint program and chaotically painted Mainframe, Bob took Mike to Lost Angles with him as a distraction. When they arrived they were blocked by Scuzzy who had used the paint program to grow to the size of a truck. He chased them around the island until Hex stopped him from eating Bob and Mike. She was amused at their visit but loved it when Bob said they were there to interview her as an artist. While Mike was interviewing her, Bob reversed the paint program but injured Hex in the process. Bob asked Mike to stay behind and take care of Hex. In a couple weeks Hex was fine and enjoying her new pet Mike. He would show her movies like the 'Bride of Frankenome'. When he showed Hex an opera, her looking glass shattered allowing a Web Creature to infect Hex. She turned black, and did not appear to recognize Mike and Scuzzy as she threatened them. Mike thought they were going to be deleted, but a mass horde of nulls entered the room and attacked Hex, covering her completely. Mike and Scuzzy quickly fled the Lair. As the pair reached the Gilded Gate Bridge, they ran into Hack and Slash, who were searching for the null Nibbles. The robots asked if Mike had seen the null, and Mike over reacted about the idea of one null. He told them, "Hack, Slash, it's your lucky day, you were looking for a single null, but how about two million, it's Nullzilla!" Realizing the danger, Hack and Slash helped Mike and Scuzzy to escape Lost Angles by letting them ride on their backs across to Mainframe. When they landed Mike kissed the ground, saying he loved it, showing his fear of flying. There they found Bob, Dot, Enzo, and Frisket following some nulls to the island to find out what was going on. Mike quickly warned them of Nullzilla, which was crossing the bridge. He told them about what happened, and then went to the Principal Office to help them to take down the Nullzilla. Mike was unhappy when Phong suited him up as an annoying Gnat. Although Mike did help pilot the Giant Robot to fight Nullzilla, he wasn't much help. For the most part he gave a blow by blow report of the fight, annoying everyone else in the cockpit. (Nullzilla) When Mike was reporting on the attacks in Level 31, he was attacked by the Web Creature. He was quickly found by Bob and not taken to the creature's den. Wars At the beginning of the Viral Wars, Mike was reporting on a recently nullified sector, but was quickly forced into involuntary censorship by Hack and Slash. (Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place) Mike even made a quick appearance as Mainframe was crashing, asking if there was "room in this crowded show for a cameo from everyone's favorite television." During the beginning of the Net War, the Guardian Armada was sent to attack Mainframe. Mike conducted a news broadcast on the battle from Kits Sector. He attempted to get an interview with Bob, but Daemon tried to kidnap Bob to the Super Computer by using a Zoom Room. Hex thought she was rude and teleported Bob back to the city, and sent Mike in his place. When Mike arrived he was terrified of where he found himself, but did comment that Daemon lacked many of the teeth and spiky things of other viruses, saying she was a little small for a super virus. Daemon simply laughed to herself and easily infected him. Mike was very happy to tell her everything she ever wanted to know about Bob, Mainframe, Hex, himself, and any number of useless products. (Daemon Rising) While in the Super Computer, Mike put on a music show to glorify Daemon. Several of the Guardian Sentries were used as a gospel choir while Mike sang the praises of the Word. (Cross Nodes) Mike returned to Mainframe with Daemon after Mouse and Matrix tried to assassinate her. Daemon infected Mouse and ordered her to lower the firewall protecting Mainframe. Upon arrival at the Principal Office Mike greeted everyone, and was overjoyed that Mainframe had heard the Word. Mike was disinfected when Hexadecimal sacrificed herself to erase Daemon's infection and save the Net. (Sacrifice) When Megabyte returned he posed as Mike to keep from being found. When Bob realized this, they arrested Mike in hopes of catching Megabyte. When they did catch what they thought was the real Megabyte, Mike sheepishly asked if he could go now. ReBoot: The Guardian Code A cardboard poster of Mike is seen in Mainframe Mayhem in the home of the user portrayed by Mark Leiren-Young. References * Mike the TV's voice is done by Michael Donovan. He also voiced Phong, Al, and Cecil. * While unaware of his actions, Mike is directly responsible for the Web War, as he accidentally released the Web Creature by breaking Hexadecimal's Looking Glass. * Mike is named after Roald Dahl character Mike Teavee, from the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and its subsequent movie adaptations. * Mike is capable of rebooting despite not having a visible icon. * When in the presence of Daemon, she would refer to him as "Michel", which is the French equivalent of the name "Mike" or "Michael". Category:Appliances Category:Males Category:ReBoot characters